


Feral

by saphsaq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darth Maul - Freeform, Dathomir, Family of Ones (Star Wars), Feral (Dathomirian) - Freeform, Gen, Mother Talzin - Freeform, Nightbrothers, Nightsisters, Savage Opress - Freeform, Sith'ari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a certain Hongkong based manufacturer, who tried to outrun a certain US computer company with a clone of their own smartphone. And inspired as well by George Lukas' easy hand with the resurrection of Star Wars characters he holds the copyright. No money earned, just given away as a fan's musings. Set a good time after the events of the Mortis story arc of the <a href="http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Clone_Wars:_Season_Three">TCW's third season</a>, but before the start of season five. Actually it's written before the start of the <a href="http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Clone_Wars:_Season_Five">season five</a>! Okay, with knowledge of its trailers.</p>
<p>For all who like to speculate if there will be a three-brother reunion in the future. Also for those who dislike Mother Talzin and couldn't make head or tails of the family of Ones.</p>
<p>Unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

He had drifted for a long time in the void that is neither Dark nor Light, neither here nor there, but is endless. But now he was free! Free of the bond which had confined him to Mortis. Free of a life by proxy through the Father. Free of that restraining balance.

The Son didn't know what had brought him into this new state. He should feel triumph. Yet there was only loneliness. The Daughter, his sister, was not there. Like he had understand in a glimpse of a moment the dimension of the betrayal by the Father, when he, the Father, committed suicide, he now understand how devastating the loss of his counterpart, the Daughter, was.

If he could find her, he could try to bring her back to life and thus restoring their antagonism, which had fuelled him with the Force. But Mortis was no longer, and so was no longer her tomb. Powerless like a grain of dust amongst the stars he was. The mill of gravitation pushed him around.

Yet if there where stars, there where planets or moons. And if there where planets or moons, there was life. Life which concentrated the Force in a nexus like water in a bowl to still his thirst. The thirst he inherited since drinking once from the Font of Power and his sister bathing in the Pool of Knowledge.

Starlight sifted through him and with alert senses the Son waited for a sign. After a while, when impatience gripped him, he summoned the meagre remainders of his power, turning here and there, gauging this planet or that moon actively. He intensified the efforts when he felt that with each turn his strength was slightly growing.

Eventually a planet guarded by a quadruple of moons and shining like a gemstone in the Force caught the Son's attention. It was brimming with life like those parts of Mortis under the rule of his sister had been.

That it was the right place he became sure, when, while lowering down to the surface, he was able to manifest in his gargoyle form. He let himself fall. At the verge of touching the peaks of some snow-capped mountains, he stirred his leathery wings and set out in searching circles.

The mountain range watched over the delta of a broad river. Along the coastline he sensed settlements. Two or three times he change course and dropped toward the ground to follow what seemed a promising lead. But the way those settlers worshipped the Force was so light, so crude and naïve, it made feel him his loneliness quite painfully again.

He turned for the inland, where the thicket of a jungle surged at the flanks of the mountains. Over the foothills something broke his pace. He descended fast. 

What was from above just another glade in the woods, was on the ground the place of the encounter of two warring parties, which had fought a short but ruthless battle. Amongst dead and debris a single female sentry stud armed and tall. Yet when he landed she did fall on her face, crying: "The Fanged God!" He crushed her without a second thought - this was not what he had searched for.

He pondered if he should pay the temple-like building he spotted in a short distance a visit. Yet too this seemed not the right place. Albeit almost. He soared again, taking aim for the mouth of a gorge. It widened soon to an high valley. There it must be!

A couple of ramshackle huts hide amongst boulders. Empty they where, but the loneliness was now gone. He felt drawn to a patch of naked soil, marked by a raw pattern of pebbles as graveyard. Don't trusting he had found what he sought, rather fearing to believe it, he circled the spot several times before he landed.

With heavy claws he started to remove the soil. Digging deeper, he began to throw aside earth and stones faster and faster. Suddenly he halted. The last inches of dirt where blown aside by a gentle breeze born out of the Force.

He regarded what he had found. Sand and arid climate had prevented the body of the dead Zabrak to decay. A young man, more supple than brawny, his tattoos almost lost on the skin darkened from withering. Someone had strangled and broken his neck. The horror and disbelieve about this fate was still visible in his distorted features.

The Son looked up into the overcast sky with its reddish clouds and grey sheets of fog. Then he lowered his head, opening his maw with the mighty fangs...

[...]

... The first thing Feral saw, was the overcast sky with its reddish clouds and sheets of fog. He sat upright, rubbing his eyes. His hands moved slowly from his face to the neck. "Brother ---" he growled. But there was nothing, only smooth skin over strong muscles.

With one swift leap the young Zabrak jumped out of the shallow pit, a pale yellow shadow in the rising darkness of the Dathomir evening. "Brother," he repeated aloud as if making sure he had a voice. After a moment of thought he added in a whispering hiss: "You called me weak once. That was an very unbrotherly thing to do." His clear-cut and pretty face contorted. Yet this time not of horror, but of hatred.

He stretched, the brown flames and stripes of his body-markings dancing on the flexed muscles. He felt through the Force he was alone. Something had befall this place and wiped out all. Well, almost all... He chuckled and started a light jog through the abandoned Nightbrothers village, down the valley toward the ruins of the Nightsisters fortress, where he might find an Ubrikkian speeder to support the first leg of his journey.

##### at another time, at another place

Darth Sidious reclined in his seat. Like an ebbing sea his hold faded from the Quelii sector of the Outer Rim. He felt the sweat which had collected on his forehead running down his face, but he did not blot it away. Heavy his hands lay on the armrests. This exhaustion was nothing to be reversed simply by a few hours of sound sleep. But he did not regret the power spent.

His Master in his later years had never slept. And Darth Plagueis had known the secret of direct manipulation of dead and life. Yet he had never endeavoured as much as he, Darth Sidious, had in the realm of the mundane world as well as in that of the Force just by scheming and plotting. To call back from dead the youngest brother of his former apprentice to destroy the later one and his accompanying twin was a plan worthy of Darth Sidious. To ensnare the Son however, the very essence of the Dark Side, to be his proxy, was one worthy of the Sith'ari.

**Author's Note:**

> First published 09/17/2012 at the [dmeb2](http://www.dmeb2.org/) message board.


End file.
